The present invention relates generally to waterfowl decoys. The decoy assembly of this invention incorporates a plurality of decoy bodies. The decoy assembly can be folded up and locked for storage and transport. In usage the assembly is locked into an expanded stance. The decoy assembly of this invention is formed from a high density closed cell polymeric foam.
The art of attracting waterfowl with decoys goes back thousands of years. From ancient history it is known that the ancients formed decoys from rushes, reeds and small twigs. Due to their construction these decoys were not suitable for use in a floating mode. The art of decoy manufacture progressed over the centuries until a high point was reached in the manufacture of decoys from carved wooden blocks. While many types of wood have been used as a raw material for carved decoys, cedar was a preferred material as the density of cedar is such that the resulting decoys would float in water in such a manner as to resemble a natural floating waterfowl. While cedar produced excellent decoys the cost of the raw materials and the labor content in making and carving the decoys has severely restricted its use in modem times.
Subsequently cork became the preferred raw material for the manufacture of waterfowl decoys. While cork has the proper buoyancy its usage has been restricted due to the excessive cost of natural cork.
With the advent of modern technology polymeric materials have become the most widely used materials for forming decoys over the past thirty five years. Decoys have been of three principal types these being hollow, solid and planar. Hollow decoys are usually formed from hard unfoamed polymeric materials. The solid decoys are in turn unusually formed from cellular polymeric materials. Lastly the planar decoys are usually formed from thin wood such as plywood. It is these latter mentioned planar decoys with which this invention is concerned.
Planar decoys are desirable in that they are light and easy to use and easy to manufacture. The planar decoys of this invention are formed from cellular polymeric materials such that the finished decoys float in the water in a manner which approximates live natural waterfowl.
In addition to the above described materials, fibrous materials may be shaped into decoys wherein the fibers have been waterproofed with a binder.
The above mentioned solid waterfowl decoys which are formed from a polymeric material which is foamed to produce a cellular structure, has achieved widespread commercial acceptance. In addition to being light in weight this type of decoy can be cheaply and easily manufactured and the flotation of the decoy can be easily regulated by controlling the density of the cellular polymeric material. Likewise the floatation of the planar decoy assembly of this invention is controlled, in part, by the density of the cellular material from which it is formed.
While many types of cellular materials can be used to form solid body decoys foamed polystyrene is the most widely used material due to the fact that it is low in cost and easy to form it into waterfowl decoy. High density foamed polystyrene is also the preferred material for use in the formation of the planar decoys of this invention.
It is understood by one skilled in the art that the above discussion relates to the body which is used to form the waterfowl decoy. For various reasons in the prior art decoy heads are formed from materials other than those used to form the above described decoy bodies. In accordance with this invention the decoy head is formed from the same material as the body of the decoy.
A common problem with all of the above described waterfowl decoys has been the fact that they are very bulky and hard to use. This problem has two aspects these being because the prior art decoys are bulky they are hard to transport and because they are bulky they are hard to place in a decoy layout. This invention is concerned with waterfowl decoys that are very compact and easy to use.
Waterfowl decoys are often used in large numbers. Spreads of one hundred or more decoys are not uncommon. Therefore, there is a need for a compact decoy system. This invention is concerned with a decoy system whereby multiple decoys are incorporated into a unitary structure which can be easily handled. Typically decoys are deployed one at a time. Because the structure of this invention incorporates multiple decoy units the need to handle single decoys one at a time is eliminated, hence large numbers of decoys can be easily deployed in a short period of time.
The prior art discloses planar wooden decoy assemblies which are formed from plywood wherein three decoy segments are joined together via two hinged pivot points. The three segments are locked into an operating stance by use of an elastic cord.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a decoy assembly wherein a large number of decoys can be easily deployed.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a decoy assembly which can be readily and easily assembled and disassembled.
Likewise, it is an object of this invention to provide a decoy assembly which can be readily folded up and locked in a folded stance for storage and transport.
Also it is an object of this invention to provide a decoy assembly which incorporates a plurality of decoy bodies and yet is lightweight and easy to manufacture.
These objects and advantages should be construed as merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the present invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and advantages as well as a fuller understanding of this invention, in addition to the scope of the invention, is defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
The invention is defined by the appended claims with the specific embodiment being shown in the attached drawings. For purpose of summarizing the invention, the invention may be described as an assembly which incorporates a plurality of decoy bodies which can be readily and easily assembled for deployment in a decoy layout.
This invention provides a means whereby a central member and a pair of secondary members can be rigidly secured one to another in a planar relationship for use in attracting waterfowl.
The decoy assembly of this invention has a central planar member which is adapted to pivotally engage a pair of secondary members. The central member and the secondary members all incorporate decoy assemblies and integral molded fastening segments whereby they may be snapped into a folded stance or into an expanded usage stance. The decoy assembly of this invention is molded from a high density, closed cell polymeric material.
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly the more pertinent and important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description of the invention that follows may be better understood whereby the present contribution to the art may be more fully appreciated. Additional features of the invention will be described hereinafter which form the subject of the claims of the present invention. It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art, that the conception and the specific embodiment disclosed herein may be readily utilized as a basis for modifying or designing other decoy assemblies for carrying out the purposes of the present invention. Further it should also be realized by those skilled in the art that such equivalent decoy assemblies do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention as set forth in the appended claims.